


Love and Timing

by poppydogs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: After season 7
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 14





	Love and Timing

2020  
It wasn't a surprise when FitzSimmons walked into directors Mack's office demanding to quit the fieldwork and leave their new base. Mack just nodded knowing that the Chromicons adventure has but a number on them. Mack thought about FitzSimmons expected proposal, but still had questions.

"What about your inventions? You two are the head of Science and Technology, you want to throw that all away?"

Fitz shuffles his feet and sigh, "well I have been talking to Deke and since he somehow secretly got his whole company here, I thought maybe it's his time to shine in scientific innovation." Fitz smile and Simmons added, "plus if you need us our D.W.A.R.F.'s are well equipped to sent you stuff." But seeing as Mack had not said anything they left so he can think about it.

It took Mack the night, and two beers, to finally walk into the lab and agree to FitzSimmon's request.

Plus he had a feeling they would try to convince Yoyo to lock him in a containment pod again just so they can escape.

Simmons kiss his cheek, and Fitz pats him on the back, thanking him, and grabbing his tablet as he and Simmons ran off.

4 months later, it took time for FitzSimmons to find a real estate agent, setting up a housing payment, explaining to Deke every design that needs to be work on, and last-minute projects that they had to finish also. But once they were done, they easily pack up their belongings and said goodbye to everyone, and told Daisy she can come whenever she feels like.

So on a cold December afternoon, after one plane ride, and a taxi ride later. They met there agent, sign the deed, and next thing you know, FitzSimmons finally got their key to there cottage in Perthshire.

2021  
It took time for FitzSimmons to get used to the slowness of things, but after a few months, they finally got the hang of it. Fitz waking up every day and not feeling like the weight of the world is on his shoulder. Instead, just Jemma laying in his arms, and getting to sleep in until 10 am. (It would be longer if Jemma would let him.)  
Slowly he can eat breakfast and then go to the lab basement, where it only took 5 weeks for it to look like the lab back at the lighthouse, just with a homier feel.  
Fitz was happy just the way things were until he got a very interesting phone call from Deke.

Fitz was busy creating a piece of tech that even if you step on it there will be a spray that will hit you so hard it might blast you right into a wall. So even though it is a call from Deke, Fitz didn't mind.

"Hey, Deke."

"Hi Bobo, uh you know who Pepper Potts is?"

Jemma was just on the other side of the lab when she heard Fitz run upstares. Though he was just standing at the side of the basement door because she can easily hear the words.

"Job" and "Stark"

But it was enough for Jemma to understand what is happening and waits until she hears Fitz say bye, to quickly run up the stairs and hug Fitz.

"Congratulations Fitz, I can't believe the Pepper Potts just hire you to work at Stark International."

Fitz slips his phone back into his pocket and pushes Jemma back a bit, and sighs shake his head and looks down. "I didn't take the job."

"What?" Jemma yelps, "Fitz", she said shaking his arms until he looks at her, "Fitz this is Stark International we are talking about innovation paradise, and where tech like yours can help not only agents but the Avengers."

"Jemma I'm pretty sure the only weapon Thor ever used was his hammer in half the battles he had fought in. Besides I like doing science with you, not those stuffy scientists who probably don't have a life besides that."

Jemma was still confused, "but Fitz..."

"No Jemma it's..."

"You're missing out..."

"Shield was basically..."

"Why won't you ..."

"I want to be there for her."

Jemma stop when Fitz suddenly put his hand on her 8-month bump it was unexpected but it happened and they were both excited for it.  
Fitz took a breath and look into her eyes, "Jemma, Stark International was looking at the blueprints for our hand glove's and was testing it out. They thought it was a good idea, and ask Mack for the inventor, then they ask Deke to send the message to me. At first, it sounded good, but there was a catch. They want me to work for them for a long time."  
Jemma put her hand on top of his on her bump and nodded her head.

"Jemma I want to be there when Skye born. I want to hear her speak, teach her to ride a bike, show her sunlight, be there when she's at her worst. I want to build robots with her, been at her MIT graduation when she's 16. Not to mention the nursery that I spent 8 months creating to the point the security in there should be used for a prison cell."  
Lastly, he holds up his left hand and shows her his ring. "Jemma after I met you it took me 10 years to figure out what I want and 4 years and 2 lives to get it. Stark International probably wanted me for the next 10 to 20's just building, but I rather spend that time being married to you, arguing about chemicals and testing rats, and waiting for that day when our sonogram of Skye turns real. Or when Skye drags us to the hospital where I would have to look at a hopefully not another Deke, but still a grandkid that I would put on my lap and tell him, mess up stores about a red flying car, blue aliens and trying to give him old man wisdom. And you being there to remind myself that I'm the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife, and always being there for you until the end of time."

Tears prickle Jemma's eye's as she pulls Fitz into a hug.

"That was beautiful Fitz, I love you." As she leads up and kisses him.

"I love you too Jemma." As Jemma headrests on Fitz's shoulder and Fitz start stroking her hair until he saw how uncomfortable Jemma must have felt standing for that long.

Slowly, they both moved into the living room, and Jemma looks at Bridget, - Fitz's 80 inches of television greatness, that Jemma made sure was mounted well into the wall.- As she watches Fitz flicker through the channels. With Fitz's arms around her making her feel safe.

4 Weeks later

Potts never got the call back for Leopold Fitz job agreement, probably because Fitz was sitting in a chair and the eye's glued to his daughter in his wife's arms. His heart stops when Skye was put into his arm, time stood still just for her. But when she was put into Jemma arms and open her eyes to show small blue familiar eyes made his heart feel 3 times bigger.

Fitz looks up between Skye and Jemma and agrees that these two will be the only things in life that truly made him happy.


End file.
